101 Days of Fun
101 Days of Fun is a special event that began from June 4th and will end until September 13th. It came because penguins told the Club Penguin Team that their holidays will begin soon. There will be a list of things to do everyday in the Penguin Times. There will be something new to do, discover, and check off every single day. There will be quests for fun, excitement, and creativity. In most of the activities, you'll need others Penguins help. Activities *First Day: It's Time For The Epic Pin Hunt! Turn Blue, Put On Your Ice Cream Apron, & See If You Can Lead 25 Penguins To The Pin! *Second Day: Work Time! Grab a Construction Hat From The Penguin Style Catalog & Get More Than 10 Dancing Construction Buddies To Join You On The Ice berg! *Third Day: Waddle Up To The Lounge Above The Night Club & Play 10 Levels of Astro-Barrier. Wait 30 Seconds, Then Shoot At The Blue Ship To Uncover Secret Levels! *Fourth Day: Grab a warm-weather item from new catalog in gift shop and have 20 penguins follow you to the cove for a snowball-throwing party! *Fifth day: Make a big fish wish! Go to ice-fishing by entering the door on the lodge. Try to catch the big fish. Hint: near the end instead of a worm use a fish for bait. *Sixth day: It's time for the hiking, vikings! Buy a viking helmet of your choice at the stage and march in a circle shouting: "Hiking!" and "Viking!". *Seventh day: Before you log in to Club Penguin next time, check out the What's New Blog and help us picking the summer pin by leaving your comments! *Eighth day: Try doing things in a completely new way today. Start by reading the Club Penguin Times backwards like this - day backwards its luck good. *Ninth day: It's the day of the big green parade! Paint your penguin any shade of green and start a parade across the island with 20 other green penguins! *Tenth day: Start finding! Get a group of friends together and have a race to complete the Adventure Hunt. Be the first to spot everything! *Eleventh day: Find a buddy and go find a plant that eats snowballs. Hint: Throw snowballs at every plant you see until you find it! *Twelth day: Prepare for take-off at the beacon of the lighthouse! Play Jet-Pack Adventure and try flying the whole course without getting any coins and win a huge bonus prize! *Thirteenth day: Attention explorers! Grab your best explorer's outfit and uncover the mysterious stone puffle statue. Lead 10 penguins to it, calling "This way to the Stone Puffle!" *Fourteenth day: It's a busy day in the coffee shop! Put on your apron and get to work. Serve 10 cups of coffee to thirsty penguins. *Fifteenth day: Check out the Dojo Igloo Contest Winners in the Newspaper ! Buy some furniture from the catalog in the Ninja Hideout & recreate your favorite in your own igloo. *Sixteenth day: The new pin is out, so make sure you find it and wear it ! Help other penguins discover it by giving them clues. *Seventeenth day: Head to the Stage to star in Fairy Fables ! Try playing all of the roles, then pick your favorite and put on a play with your buddies. *Eighteenth day: Make buddies with 7 penguins from different countries. Make sure you all wear your country flag pins ! *Nineteenth day: Form a sports team with your buddies and start a game at the Soccer Pitch. Choose a team color to wear and make up cheers for your team ! *Twentieth day: Make sure you have all the colors from Penguin Style. Then get together with your friends and throw a color party ! *Twenty-first day: Challenge someone to a Card-Jitsu match and earn your next belt. If you're already a ninja, practice in the secret Ninja Hideout. *Twenty-second day: Pretend to sink the iceberg! Get a bunch of buddies to turn light blue and dance on the iceberg so that you all look like water on top of the 'berg! *Twenty-third day: Ch-ch-check out the new DJ3K tracks in the Night Club today and celebrate by starting a dance party in your igloo! Don't forget to decorate. *Twenty-fourth day: At the Pizza Parlor, move the switch on the Pizzatron 3000 and turn your pizzas sweet! Quickly make 8 candy pizzas without making a mistake. *Twenty-fifth day: Go Ice Fishing and hook as many fish as you can - then cook your catch for some buddies at a party in your igloo! *Twenty-sixth day: Time to hit the dance floor and show off your moves! Challenge a buddy to a dance-off in the Night Club. *Twenty-seventh day: Waddle along to the Coffee Shop and go upstairs to the Book Room! Read all of the books and then wear the secret item that's hidden in one of them... *Twenty-eighth day: Make a buddy smile. Tell your 5 favourite friends that you think they're terrific by sending a Penguin Mail postcard! Thank you! *Twenty-ninth day: Put on your tour guide hat and take a new penguin around the island, teaching them everything they need to know about Club Penguin! If you're not a tour guide, take a tour! *Thirtieth day: Sensei's at the hideout! Wear your belt around the island and let everyone know that Sensei has come to visit. *Thirty-first day: Celebrate under the fireworks by getting your penguin buddies together at the iceburg and forming lines of different colors. Then... dance! *Thirty-second day: Go to the forest and pretend to be an animal! Try and get 10 different animals there, and pretend to have your own zoo! *Thirty-third day: Travel! Log in and choose the French language! Waddle around and say "Bonjour!" *Thirty-fourth day: Do mission #1 & look for a hidden penguin by the Ice Rink. If your not a penguin secret agent, join by clicking the M at the top of your screen and take the quiz. *Thirty-fifth day: "You decide!" Head to the Whats New Blog and help choose an item for the Penguin style catalog. * Thirty-sixth day: Create a store in your igloo! Pretend your the most successful shop-keeper on the island and sell furniture items or pets! * Thirty-seventh day: Ruby and the Ruby is at the stage! Go read the script then be Jacques Hammer or Ruby all over the island. Ask questions about the missing ruby! Trivia * Hacker MicroChip123 edited the logo and made it say "101 Days Of Fail" because he thought the first week was boring. 's Version.]] *All the Penguins that appeared in the 101 Days Of Fun advertisement on the blog appeared in a picture for the Adventure Party. *The Club Penguin Team made a mistake on Day 19. They said to play at the Ice Rink but the Ice Rink had already turned into the Soccer Pitch. *Several of the days challenges can only be done by Members since they involve special member privileges. *101 Days of Fun is a promotion for Club Penguin to get more penguins to sign up for a Membership. *Lots of penguins don't play it because they think it is boring. *The Fun Activities section of Club Penguin has lists of things to do online and Offline. File:101days 1.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters File:101days 2.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters File:101days 3.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters File:101days 4.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters Category:Events